


The Piss Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [4]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft youtube
Genre: Gags, M/M, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Our doggy… he's so cute," George smiles at Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 33
Kudos: 290
Collections: Anonymous





	The Piss Fic

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did also write the fucking finger fic & the knife fic. find me on twitter @georgewithno for fic updates

"Bad boys sleep on the floor Dream. Are you a bad boy?" George stares down at Dream, sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, save for his green collar.

Dream shakes his head no.

"Good boy." George runs his hands through Dream's hair, reveling in the way he sticks his ass into the air, as if asking to play.

Sapnap positions himself behind Dream, his dick hard but still in his jeans, he presses himself against Dream's ass, gripping his hips to keep Dream in place. "Very good boy," he echoes.

Sap trails his fingers along Dream's thighs, smiling at the shivers he gets. 

George keeps one hand running through Dream's hair, and starts to feel himself with his other. He's only got a semi when Sap sticks two lubed fingers into Dream's ass. Dream lets out a whine and George clenches his fair for a moment. Sapnap works his fingers, stretching Dream and rocking their bodies in a rhythm. He sticks a third finger in and Dream howls with pleasure.

" _ PLEASE-  _ Sapnap  _ please _ don't tease me!!" he howls again.

"Ah ah ah," George shushs Dream, his eyes screwed shut, "who's a good boy?"

Dream whines.

"Mhm… good boys… good boys- they wait for their nng- for their owners to decide when- when they're ready.. nnng." George has his moving at an agonizingly slow pace, not wanting to finish too soon.

"I'm a good boy," Dream mutters under his breath.

"The best," Sapnap whispers sweetly, scissoring his fingers to stretch Dream more.

"Our doggy… he's so cute," George smiles at Sapnap.

"Of course he is. We love our boy so much, yes we do~"

" _ Fuck me already then _ -"

"Dream!" George scolds, gripping his hair harder, pushing his face into the bed. Dream whines and sticks his ass further into Sapnap.

"You're ready now," Sap pulls his fingers out, tugging his pants down and lubing his dick. He lines it up with Dream's gaping ass. A beat passes. George moves his hand to hold Dream's face. Sap pushes his dick into Dream.

Dream bites onto George's hand, not letting go when George tries to tug it away.

"Bad! Bad Dream! Bad doggy!!" George takes his hand off his dick and uses it to pry Dream's mouth open. "Now it's time for a punishment." George hobbles to get the largest ring gag they own, trying to ignore his boner long enough to put the gag in Dream's mouth.

Dream whines at first, but as soon as George clasps it around the back of his head, Sap thrusts and he lets out a muffled howl. His saliva dripping out his open mouth and onto the bed.

George holds either side of Dream's face, ironically he makes puppy dog eyes, as if begging to be throat fucked by George. He pushes his dick through the ring and grips the back of Dream's head, pushing himself all the way to the back of Dream's throat. Dreams gags a bit, trying to push George out, and then Sapnap thrusts again, pushing Dream back into George.

Sapnap's thrusts get faster, as do George's. They have a sort of rhythm going on, though Dream can't tell. The pressure from the two of them inside of him, pressing against and hitting each pleasure point in his body… it builds in him. His dick half hard as he plays a game of trying to stay flaccid for as long as possible with himself.

Sapnap speeds up suddenly, his thrusts hard and fast, his fingers digging into Dream. He stops suddenly, practically screaming with pleasure and his warm cum drips from Dream's ass. He pulls out and lays down on the bed next to Dream. George immediately after cums down Dream's throat, pulling out as he does so he doesn't choke his dog. 

George keeps the gag on Dream, loving the look of cum and spit spilling from his mouth. George points at his chest.

Dream nods vigorously, spit and semem flying out of it. He leans up, his boner prominently sticking out. He has to use both hands to aim his sensitive cock, and he pisses onto George's chest. The feeling of release both exhilarating and irritating to his dick.

"You can take care of that yourself," Sapnap waves a hand at Dream's cock, already half asleep, his dick still out. 

"You're  _ such _ a good boy Dream," George grabs Dream's shoulders and leans him onto his back. George eyes the way the spit and cum spill from his mouth, and the cum spilling from Dream's ass. "You're so messy, you're gonna need a bath after this." George then envelopes Dream's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

He quickens his pace and not long after Dream taps his head, he only barely pulls off in time for Dream to cum on his own naked belly.

"Good boy."


End file.
